corgikarmacultfandomcom-20200214-history
Scare Crow's Dont Just Keep The Birds Away
Scarecrows don’t just keep the birds away ' ' Nate gave a long groan as he set down the final scarecrow and wiped the sweat slowly dripping down his head,He glanced up at his mother and took in a deep breath,”Why do the dumb things need to go up?”He asked in a cold sharp tone.”Well honey it’s because my father used to tell me about what would happen if you refused to hang them up on hallows eve”She says in a low and spooky attempt of a voice.”It’s almost sundown anyways and i am starving”He says only for his mother to give a light giggle,”i know i know just a couple more”She says with a light grunt forcing the scarecrow into the ground with a loud THUMP.”Is that the last one?”He asked in a colder tone clutching onto his arms for warmth,”Okay okay Let’s get you inside Natty”She says leading her son towards the house that was faintly in the distance. ' ' After dinner Nathan was told to put up the 8th and final scarecrow but he decided he would rather play video games them go outside into the chilly night.It was about 10 pm had decided to go to bed.He slowly made his way upstairs ignoring his loving family and opened his door slowly and slowly shutting it right after he made his way inside to the red covered room.He glanced at his closet and let out a soft yawn not caring about properly dressing for sleep and slowly closed the closet door.He turned around to hear shuffling noises only to spot a small stuffed animal and some hay attached to his pants.The boy shrugged it off as he made his way to his regularly messy,old and tattered up bed before he decided to crawl softly into his bed and shut his eyes drifting off to a slow and tired sleep. ' ' Around midnight he woke up to hear rattle by the corn,he made his way to his window and then downstairs and out the door,”Hello!?”He called out making his way to the corn looking around only to hear more slithering and shaking.He froze and slowly got out his phone to light his way making his way to the first scarecrow only to find its head had been bitten off.He stumbled back running to the next one only to see the same had happened with that one as well. At that moment something grabbed onto his legs only to see something coming from the ground,”n-no get away!”he yelled trying to escape only for it to wrap around his body and slowly drag him back with him.He kept letting out shreks of terror only for his mouth to he shut by the being. I opened up my eyes only to notice i was now hanging over a large area of grain.Was i about to be entrapped in grain?I tried to swing to release myself only for the being in the distance to watch.I let out small sobs and pleads for them to show me mercy.At a point i thought i saw it slowly soften as it approched me and got near my ropes.I smiled clapping excitedly only for it to cut the rope letting me fall into the grain.I struggled for a few secends trying to not sink into the grain as i felt myself slowly drifting away from the world.